In Another Life
by acklesaddict
Summary: For Hundreds of years Merlin has been travelling alone. He meets an old friend that has also survived all that time but can merlin and morgana start again? or will history repeat itself?   If readers i may continue it so please read! first chapter drabble
1. Original drabble

Author Note- okay Hi, can you please let me know what you think because if you like this I'll make this into a full story if not...i'll leave it like this.

"Merlin?" the girl whispered as her wide green eyes stuck on him. She wore a puff ball skirt with a long sleeve black shirt. In her heels she towered over the blue eyed boy.

He looked up his eyes filled with shock. "Morgana? Its...its been a long time."

Morgana smiled "Hundred's of years' assumed you...passed away..."

Merlin shook his head and smiled. "no...i...it must be my magic...it kept me alive..."

Morgana laughed. "well it didn't keep Arthur young did it?"

Merlin looked on with solemn eyes as he shook his head. "No. He lived a normal life as a great king. He died with his children and his queen by his side. The knights to."

Morgana look sad for a split second even after everything Arthur had still been her brother.

"I'm sorry." She said "this is a new life Merlin, here in this modern times. Can we...start again?"

Merlin grinned. He would have a friend, a friend from his time, one who understood the old customs and probably disapproved of the new dress.

"I Would like that Morgana. I should like that very much."


	2. First chapter and first meeting

**Author note: this is basically the same as the last chapter but written in more detail so please read and review and thank you so much to my two reviewers :**** tillyrose3 and xoxoLettaxoxo because you were the reason I wrote this chapter and will continue writing if you want me to **

Morgana sat at the edge of the room beside her current boyfriend. He was chatting about some modern day gaming device. That was something she had little interest in, she didn't know if it was because she was from long ago or because she was a woman but either way she ignored the man beside her.

She always found these occasions rather boring. It was a wedding. She always enjoyed the intimacy of the ceremony the magic that sparked as the couple kissed. But after that she couldn't really care, if she had it her way she would be gone by now. But she was no longer the sorceress Morgana. She was just Morgana a pretty orphan girl from Ireland. Well...that's what she had told everyone she had met.

She tied to her self before leaning into her modern day male friend. "I'll be off to the bathroom."

She stood up and brushed herself down. As she strutted to the door on the other side of the room. She felt like the kings ward again as all eyes were on her. Or that's what it felt like.

Just as she reached the hallway door. She heard the father of the bride stand up. She rolled her eyes, this was definitely the worst traditions at weddings. They were far too much like Uther's speeches and that was one man from her past she didn't miss.  
>She opened the door and flung herself onto the other side she continued to walk until she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at her.<p>

No...it couldn't be...he had died with everyone else...

"Merlin..." she whispered to herself. Merlin lifted his head in response to this. His eyes filled with the same confusion that had filled Morgana's.

Only she was alive that was what she had always told herself how was it possible that Merlin...was also still alive.

Morgana found herself stepping towards him just as Merlin made his way to her. They both stopped inches away from one another.

Morgana felt her breath get deeper and she inspected every inch of his face just as she assumed he was doing to her.

He spoke first. "is it you?" he held himself back from saying her name but he eventually spat it out. "Morgana..."

She felt her eyes tear up a bit as he said her name. It was him. He was alive. She wasn't alone.

"Merlin" she breathed. He took her hand and his fingers entwined into it.

"i...i thought I was alone..."

Merlin smiled slightly. Before laughing an oh so familiar laugh. Even after so long the laugh was so warm and sweet it was safe.

Morgana looked over Merlin once more; he was wearing a black suit with a thin black tie. His black hair was ruffled and it made Morgana's pink lips curl up.

Tears were now making their way down her cheeks and she was so happy she had chosen the waterproof mascara that morning.

She wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and never wanted to let go. She forgot all the hatred she had had for the boy and for everyone in Camelot. She would have given everything to see one of her old friends again..any one of them and now Merlin was here...it was a miracle.

Morgana wiped the tears from her chin. "Morgana what are you doing here? How?"

She shrugged. "I'm guessing I was here the same way as you...our magic kept us alive...this was our destiny...we were supposed to meet again...you have no idea how happy I am to have found you..."  
>Merlin raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Destiny? Your sounding like that damn dragon." At that moment they heard a voice from behind them.

A blonde man was coming beside Morgana and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Morgana! There you are babe."

Merlin's eyes pricked up at the sound of the word _babe._

"this is your...boyfriend?" Merlin said in a curious voice. He held his hound out a grin still across his face.

"I'm Merlin."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "Shaun. Merlin? Really is that a nickname or something?"

Merlin laughed "yeah, its a nickname." He grinned. Shaun looked at him warily and then looked back to Morgana.

"the meal's over babe, you missed loads, the best man speech was hilarious. "  
>He pulled her hand but she stood her ground. Even after so many years she was no mans doormat, time had made this trait stronger.<p>

"You go on, I want to catch up with Merlin."

Shaun reluctantly left, Leaving Merlin staring at Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?"

Morgana laughed. "its' nothing serious. I've had a number of companions over the years. But I stay with them for no longer then a couple of months. It would be unfair to impose on their lives too much"

Merlin still had a raised eyebrow. "I haven't had any companions. Not since I left Camelot all those years ago."

Morgana's smile faded "all this time you've been alone?"

Merlin nodded. "why do you think I was so happy to see you Morgana, no offence but in the past you were the last person I wanted to run into."

Morgana laughed. "I don't blame you. I did terrible things. I hated Uther for what he did, for lying to me...and I wanted to kill him and everyone he loved..."

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. "it was a long time ago, We have to stick together now. You never know we might even find out why we're here."

Merlin walked through the hotel to where the rest of the guests were his arm still around Morgana.

He leant down to her ear. "I'm so glad I found you again." at these her heard her sigh and then she wrapped his arms around him. She didn't ever want to let him go just incase she lost him.


	3. What is said and what is done

Morgana stood beside Merlin as the new married couple took to the floor. The dj began playing take that rule the world.

Morgana giggled. Rule the world. She had made that offer to Merlin once, that they could rule the world together, the righteous servant had said no of course and he was now looking down to her most likely thinking the same thing.

He held out a hand. "May i?" Morgana laughed it was a long time since a guy had asked so formally to dance. At least a century.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, she laughed again she never thought she would end up dancing at a wedding with the warlock.

She looked into his eyes and she felt herself drawn to him. "I didn't...i...never mind."

Merlin looked intruiged. "what?"

"I still have my visions...they are the strongest they have ever been...but I still didn't see you coming."  
>Merlin laughed.<p>

"Hey...i'm unpredictable."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "what do you do now anyway? Still serving any royal prat's?"

Merlin laughed. "unfortunely there aren't many royal prat's left in the world so no. I actually am an expert of Arthurian legend."

Morgana raised her eyebrows holding back a cackle. "You? Oh my gosh that is too good...Your an expert on Arthur?"

"well everything in that time. Me...Gwen...The knights. You."

Morgana laughed as she continued to sway. "oh you are you? So what do you know about me?"

Merlin hmmmed to himself. "Oh..you know...usual you were the kings ward...and secret step daughter turned into a royal bitch...tried to kill Merlin and Arthur multiple times...killed king uther...then disappeared.."

Morgana sighed her old life wasn't perfect but she missed it. She rested her head on Merlin's chest. It was hard and strong and she felt comfortable.

Merlin continued to speak. "oh and Morgana was really pretty..."

Morgana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh...i didn't peg you as such a charmer."

Merlin grinned, "I picked a few things off of Gawain..." He had a twinkle in his eye and he was happier than he had ever been and few things could have made that moment greater but Morgana went and made it better.

She leaned up and kissed his lips, It startled Merlin and he pulled back in shock. "Morgana your here with someone else."

She giggled and signalled to the other side of the room. Shaun was snogging the face off of a blonde in the corner. Merlin laughed. "That's good...i won't feel so bad now."

He leaned down and kissed her back. This time it was stronger and he could feel Morgana's heart beat faster.

The number of times Merlin had dreamt of this, of the lady's lips. Of holding her in his arms and now after so long she could be his...how could he forget everything she did? She killed Uther...she betrayed Arthur...by protecting her now...by holding her perhaps he was betraying the closest friend he ever had.

Merlin released Morgana and she looked up at him with her green eyes slightly hurt.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice soft and she lifted her milky hand to caress his face. Merlin looked away and he took her hand.

"Follow me." He whispered.

She did as he said and let his hand pull her away from the dance floor. They left the room and Merlin headed for the front door.

"Merlin where are we going?" She tugged his hand slightly and he squeezed it back with a slight grin.

"I want to show you something."

They entered the car park and Merlin went to a blue car. He opened the door and pulled out a book. He signalled for her to sit on the bonnet and she did.

HE pushed her along slightly to sit beside her. He wiped dust off of the front cover of the book. He coughed slightly.

"Merlin what is this?"

He opened it on a page. And handed it to her. The book was written in an old language which Morgana recognized as the language of the druids. She couldn't read a word of it but the picture made her gasp.

IT was a picture of a woman with long black hair in a blue and purple dress. She had jewels all around her and she was looking at a man with a neckerchief and a blue shirt.

"It's accurate." She said with a whisper and Merlin nodded.  
>"That's because it was written in our time. Look at the name on the front."<p>

Morgana turned the book open and she felt her whole body saddened. On the front of the book it said in simply curly letters

_Mordred. _

"He wrote this?" Merlin nodded.

"it even refers to me as Emrys the whole way through...but that's not the interesting bit. Turn to the back."

Morgana once again did as he asked and she turned to the back. On the cover something was scrawled in ink, the writing was messy and didn't resemble the writing in the book but Morgana read it anyway.

_The ones of old have foretold._

_The meeting of the witch and the warlock._

_One by one they shall be joined, and one by one they shall be tested._

_The land of man is gone and with It magic has left._

_But together the witch and the warlock can reunite the land with the power and all shall be restored._

_Only then can the children of old return to their when they realize what had been lost will they find what they have found._

Morgana glanced up at Merlin. "You think it's about this? About us meeting again?"

Merlin nodded. "Until tonight I always regarded it as scribble the last poem of a dying bard. But now...i think it could be about this right now..."

Morgana's hand were shaking. "But what does that mean?" Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know...i'm pretty sure whoever wrote it met kilgarrah cause no one but him speaks in drabble like this."

**Author note: SO what did you think of this? My little scribble in the book was bad and I apologize but I'm not very good at writing stuff like that please review and once I get some reviews I'll start writing the next chapter! :D**

**P.s thanks for reading.**


	4. Another side of another coin

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews its nice to know I've got people reading the story! XD**

Morgana spent the night at Merlin's house, it was large and spacious bigger then she had ever expected from the servant. There were many rooms so a spare bed wasn't a problem. Morgana hated to go back to her place alone, and in a world so big she was worried the warlock would slip through her fingers again.

The witch made her way out of the guest room and down the carpeted stairs careful to avoid making noise incase Merlin was still asleep. Luckily he wasn't he was sitting on the sofa reading the heavy book he had shown her the night before.

"Made any sense of it?" she asked him standing on the edge of the chair, her nails scratching onto the rough texture.

Merlin shook his head. "No more than we already guessed...there is on line...the one about being joined..I wondered if...no it couldn't be."

Morgana tilted her head, "you wondered what?"

Merlin's blue eyes lifted to meet hers, "It either means, we, you and I joined as one as in-"

"Marriage?"

Merlin laughed at the tone of her voice. "or it means we will be joined."

"Like twins?"  
>Merlin laughed, and when he finally managed to control himself he shook his head a grin still on his lips.<p>

"no as in, there's more of us...Gwen, Arthur, Lancelot."

"Leon." She whispered to herself and Merlin's eyes shot back to meet hers, a confused world weary look in them.

Morgana rolled her eyes and began to pace slightly. "Leon and I were once..." she stopped and her eyes met Merlin's, he got the picture.

Nodding to himself he wondered how Leon had kept it to himself...Leon had died earlier than the other knights. He died bravely in battle saving the kings life.

He had a single son who Merlin watched grow into an equally brave knight; his mother had died in child birth leaving the son under the care of the king. Unfortunely Merlin hadn't stuck around long enough to find what had become of the boy.

Merlin put a hand to his head, going back to the original topic of conversation. "the only problem is...its taken hundreds of years for our paths to finally cross...it could be another thousand before we meet another from our time..."

Morgana now sat down beside Merlin and took his hand. "then a thousand we shall wait. But we shall spend those thousand years together..."

Merlin smiled and he was glad to now have the company of Morgana, but if he had a chance to find Arthur...to find Gwen and Gwaine...or Freya. Merlin would jump at the chance.

Morgana seemed to sense this and she dropped his hand. "Oh...i..i understand... you can't forgive me can you?"

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "I can, I have...its just...i can't lose you."

Morgana smiled and blushed at that and than she placed her delicate hand on his soft cheek.

She leaned into his ear and whispered to him softly. "who said you were ever going to lose me?" She pulled back just in time for Merlin to catch her off guard and he pushed his lips against hers, she felt her hands make their way to the back of his neck and ruffle up through his hair. He finally pulled away and rested his forhead against hers. This was the chance he never had, the dream he had dreamt for many years.

"I love you-" at that the room began to fog and a piercing screech filled their ears Morgana lifted her hands to cover her ears and Merlin attempted to do the same but found they were frozen to spot.

There was a flash and then Merlin felt energy drain from him, the fog began to clear and Merlin saw Morgana's eyes beside him.

"Merlin are you-" she was about to finish the sentence when a blonde familiar face lifted up from behind the sofa.

His eyes widened at the sight of Morgana and he attempted to pull his sword out. Unfortunely fro him his hand hit bare skin, as he realized he was naked he caught sight of Merlin.

"MER-lin what is going on?"

Merlin attempted to keep a straight face and threw a cushion to the prince to cover his shame.

Merlin stood up quickly and hugged the naked prince.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." The prince raised an eyebrow and pushed the servant off.

"that's great...but can we hug when I'm wearing clothes?"


	5. Some feelings never fade

Morgana left the room as Merlin handed the prince some jeans and a button up shirt.

"Merlin what the hell is going on?"

Merlin stood awkwardly "err...what do you remember?"

Arthur rubbed his head in a moment of thought. "I was...in Camelot. In bed...Gwen and you were beside me and then...nothing..."

Merlin nodded he knew exactly when that was; it was one of the darkest days in his life, the day Arthur had died.

Merlin scratched his head, how the hell was he going to explain that.

"Merlin, I know that look! And what the hell are these?" He held out the jeans while giving Merlin a serious look.

"Seriously? I still need to dress you?" Merlin opened the trousers and then gave them for the prince to put the trousers on.

He wiggled into them eventually and Merlin had to do the belt up.

Arthur managed to button the shirt up himself although he was giving it a curious stare.

"Morgana you can come back in now!" he shouted back into the hall. The witch came in and held back a smurk.

She stared at her half brother expecting some sort of angry reaction but when his arms came towards her they pulled her into a hug.  
>She had wide eyes when Arthur released her and all she could do was breathe.<p>

She raised an eyebrow at Merlin who shrugged.

Arthur smiled. "its been twenty years Morgana..." Merlin and Morgana laughed. It had been so much longer for the other pair.

"believe it or not I've actually missed you." Morgana felt herself smile at the thought of being forgiven.

"Merlin showed me that magic isn't neccasarily evil...and I know now that you did what you thought was right and the only evil that ever stepped fought in Camelot was my father..."

Merlin laughed "well...we're not counting the troll here right?"

Arthur scowled at Merlin who gave a grin in return...

"where are we Merlin?"

Merlin collapsed onto the sofa "well... we're kind of...in the future."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "the future? So who's king now? My grandchildren?"

Merlin laughed "no we're so far into the future Camelot is gone."

"what?"

Morgana sighed. "Camelot is now shrouded in mystery, I've tried to find it hundreds of times but its lost."

Arthur now sat beside Merlin, his eyes on the floor then he slowly lifted his eyes onto Morgana. He gave her a disgusted look and Morgana began feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"what are you staring at?"

Arthur stood up and handed her the cushion he was carrying earlier to cover himself.  
>"what are you wearing? Cover yourself" Morgana took the cushion threw it onto the floor and laughed.<p>

She was nearly in tears. "Its the future! This is fashion..."

"that is acceptable?" Morgana looked over herself, her black skirt was just above the knee, she supposed it was disgusting compared to her old dresses but she figured it would do, above that she was wearing a rolling stones t-shirt, she had become fond of the band over the years and she figured with her hair tied back into a ponytail and dark eye makeup on she looked pretty awesome.

Morgana nodded and Arthur lifted a hand to his head. "I want to go home."

Morgana gave him a sarcastic look. "well good luck with that. I'm going shopping."

She turned to leave and then she heard Arthur from behind her.

"well at least some things never change..."

Morgana paused and then turned to Merlin. "Merlin can I talk to you outside a minute?"

Merlin nodded and as they stepped outside he took Morgana's hand and pulled her in and kissed her fiercely.

Merlin let her go, and smiled his hand still playing with her fingers, "if you have any problems give me a call,"

Morgana laughed. "I've been alone for a long time, I think I can take care of myself."

Merlin laughed, "yes you can, but now you don't have to." Merlin kissed her again and then watched as she walked away.

He opened the door and saw a folded armed Arthur in the doorway.  
>"Merlin is there something else you want to tell me?"<p>

Merlin pushed the prince back and closed the door. "well i...i..."

Arthur laughed. "How long have you and Morgana had a secret relationship?"

"your not mad?"

Arthur shrugged. "I would be but I kind of figured that things have changed, and well I know you Merlin, you're an idiot but...your a good judge of character."

Merlin smiled happy that his friend was going to accept the relationship between him and Morgana.

"Do you love her?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled thinking of Gwen and the way she would stare at him, the way he would hold her tight when she needed him, the way she would make it clear that she didn't need him all the time.

Arthur snorted slightly. "Well... you have my blessing..."

"Not that I need it. Cause I stopped serving the pendragons's centuries ago."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "well your my friend and I thought you'd care what I thought."

Merlin laughed he was tempted to give a sarcastic comment but decided not to annoy his long lost friend too much.

"well it does...thank you Arthur..oh and if I marry Morgana we'll be brothers..." Merlin chuckled and arthur's eyes widened jokingly.

"In that case I retract my blessing...noo no no no no!" he finished with loud laugh and Merlin just grinned as he thought how good it was to have his friend back.

Author note: HOPE you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you to those you have already! More action next chapter and Gwen will be back!


	6. A friendship that can last all times

Morgana felt so relaxed, she loved shopping it was one of her only vices that had stayed through all her long life, yes it had changed slightly but the concept was still the same you pay you get, simple.

Morgana crossed the busy street and look over to the corner of the road, most women didn't come alone out this late in the evening but she wasn't exactly most women, you would have to be an idiot to attempt to take her.

But the voice Morgana could here was definatley female and it was definatley distressed. Morgana shrugged, well if she was going to be a good guy she might as well help out completely.

Morgana expected to turn the corner and find a woman being robbed or violated but what she found was much more interesting. Three men were cornering a young woman who was wearing...well nothing. She was covering herself with her hands and her arms and she stood with legs crossed.

She was screaming out and Morgana recognized the woman immediately, her olive skin and her frizzy hair her brown eyes looked up in fear.  
>"Gwen" Morgana shouted in a shocked fashion. Gwen looked up towards Morgana and she wasn't sure if she was reassured or not, but she watched her friend drop the bags she was carrying and raise her hand.<p>

"Run now." Morgana said in an authoritive voice that really made her accent stand out the men simply turned on Morgana and laughed.

"Or what'cha gonna do princess? Huh? Throw a stiletto at us?"

Morgana smirked it had been along time since she shown thugs what she was made of.

"_**I saol eile, a mhúineadh na gadaithe atá i am.**_

_**Táim morgana Le Fay, cailleach an Camelot. anois obey dom"**_

The men looked up and laughed before they were propelled into the air, Morgana smirked and giggled slightly before returning her attention to her friend who was standing beside one of the fallen men.

Morgana approached Gwen and she flinched away in fear. "don't be afraid of me Gwen, I'm still your friend."

"you turned your back on me along time ago Morgana" Gwen said shaking her head.

"well things change, I've changed, trust me I've had a long time to think about what I did." Morgana used her strength to turn one of the men and pull a trench coat off of him.

"here put this on." Morgana helped Gwen put on the coat and giggled at the irony.

"do you remember when you used to help me dress?" Morgana smiled and Gwen let out a half smile.

"You used to hate it."

"But you used to insist." Morgana tied the front of the coat tightly. "Now come on, I'll get you some clothes and explain as we go along.

The first thing Morgana bought Gwen was a pair of shoes, just a pair of flat pumps not that different from ones she used to wear, but then Morgana found shopping hard, she decided the skirts would be uncomfortable as Gwen had never worn anything above the ankle so Morgana bought her a pair of jeans a white t-shirt and a bright pink cardigan, Gwen changed and pulled her clothes about as she came out to face Morgana.  
>"What are these made of?" Gwen enquired.<p>

"Denim." Gwen had never heard of such a material which was odd as Gwen was a seamstress and a bloody good one too.

"Where am i?"

Morgana sighed, well this was going to be fun.

Morgana explained everything, including Merlin and Arthur and the prophecy and the magic, and the hundred's of years, Gwen's response was not what she had expected.

"You kissed Merlin." She grinned and Morgana found herself also smiling.

"I can't believe you, your husband's there and your worried about your love life."

"oh iw as going to ask about him next...i had to speak to him everyday for 30 years, I think 30 minutes won't harm him."  
>Morgana laughed, seems like her maid had grown a back bone In her absence.<p>

Morgana looked at her friend and hugged her once more "I missed you Gwen."

Gwen smiled as she was embraced by her old mistress. "I missed you too Morgana, however I wish you hadn't tried to kill us."

"we all make mistakes Gwen." 

"well...some mistakes don't make people die."

Morgana nodded "I have to live with that every day Gwen, now c'mon, I'll take you back to the house Arthur and Merlin are probably wondering where you are."

"I shouldn't worry, you say Merlin's been here hundred's of years too...well they'll probably be hugging or something."

Gwen and Morgana exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter.

**Author note: What do you think? I just wanted it to be Gwen and Morgana's friendship being built back up and etc, cause I found that really cute in the show, I know this is short but please review **


End file.
